Mark XXIII - Shades
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = -- |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Hall of Armors Iron Legion |markno = Mark 23 |codename = Shades |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Extreme Heat Suit |armorcolor = Silver With Desert Military Designs |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Flight System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |preceded = Mark 22 |followed = Mark 24 }} The Mark 23 (XXIII), also known by its name as "Shades", is an Extreme Heat Suit, and is one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. The suit was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name "Shades", for its ability to withstand extreme temperatures in the heat, because of its multiple-layered and anti-heat armor plating, which was built within the suit by Tony, to prevent the suit from melting and eventually burning Tony inside of it. Armor Design The Mark 23 is a dark streamlined suit, that has layered armored plating to protect against intense heat. The streamlined design for this suit was later refined into the Hyper Velocity Suit, Mark 40 "Shotgun". It has a Desert Military Design on its armor plating, used to camouflage itself in the heat. Armor Capabilities Extreme Heat Resistance The Mark 23 was built to withstand extreme heat in the hottest places in the world. With its Desert Camouflage Design, the armor's heat resistance is strong enough to withstand the heat of a desert, and possibly the molten lava in a Volcano. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark 23 has Thrusters equipped to its back. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 23 has the standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 23 has a rectangular shaped Unibeam, that is located in-between the two plates in its chest piece. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XXIII: ARMOR EXOSKELETON CONSISTS OF HIGH-GRADE COATED CERAMICS, REINFORCED CARBON, REFLECTIVE VISOR, AND FLEXIBLE INSULATION TO PROVIDE PROTECTION FROM EXTREME HEAT. Notes * The Mark 23 was the twenty-third suit built by Tony Stark, and the sixteenth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark 23 is the first suit to feature a streamlined armor design, with protective-layer covering. The design was later used and perfected on the more advanced armor, which was the Mark 40. * This is the first armor to feature a Desert Military design in its appearance. Having a brown and yellow military design on its leg platings, it was based on the same design used by soldiers in the Real World, when they go to locations with extreme heat during their missions. The design was mainly used for camouflage when in an extremely hot environment making people wonder why he did not don this armor during his skirmish with Aldrich Killian. * The Mark 23 is the third armor to use a customized design in its armor plating. The second being the Mark 22, and the first being the Mark 15. Gallery Photo(17).jpg|The Mark 23, also known as "Shades", an Extreme Heat Suit. Photo(275).JPG|The Mark 23 in its full view. Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXIII_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 23 in Iron Man 3 Photo(610).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 23 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 23 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 23 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 23 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol